robloxwrestling2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
''Ro-Wrestling 2016 Introduction -'' If you are reading this by now, You stumbled across A ro-wrestler named DeltaReigns. (formerly AceCraig) and you are looking to see what this is about. I'll tell you what this is about. My career, my highlights, my federation, my friends, My time being in Ro-Wrestling. Not even sure where to start.. Let's start at the beginning shall we? Ro Wrestling 2011: I joined ROBLOX in June 2010 but June 2011 on my main account that I currently use as of 6/23/16. I was not into the groups, federation, the sport, the activity "Ro-Wrestling" yet but I was still a WWE Fan. I had CM Punk, Christian, Edge shirts;pants. You name it. I occasionally went to WWE games (SmackDown VS RAW 2011, WWE '12, 2K14) free-modeled games and just found ways to have a blast. However.. I wasn't all into WWE on ROBLOX (Yet) Ro Wrestling 2012-2013: N/A WWE 2K16 2014: By May 2014, I was starting to slowly get into the Ro-Wrestling Industry and community itself. Came June 2014, I was swapping gimmicks from Bray Wyatt to Dean Ambrose, CM Punk, Undertaker.. Lots of gimmick swaps. But in August 2014.. I swapped gimmicks yet again, But this time.. the gimmick was WWE's Roman Reigns. I had Badwolf's, PG's Roman Reigns' attires. It wasn't long before I eventually started making my own attires. Ace Reigns was made, born. Unlike all other gimmicks, I kept loyal to this gimmick to this very day. Here's one of my very first attires. https://www.roblox.com/Reigns-item?id=170686022 My later attires https://www.roblox.com/Roman-Reigns-September-Attire-V4-item?id=186313508 November 2014, I decided to create a game. Inspired by DuhFlynning and Captaincharisma1, They both made WWE 2K14 and 2K15. Since 2K15 was already made and created.. An ideal popped into my head, A idea that would live.. go on for a very long time. December 13th 2014.. WWE 2K16 was born. WWE 2K16 Royal Rumble 2015 / Quarter of 2015: January 2015 came and 2K16 was on a steady roll, I met a few good people in the early days of 2K16. Some people that would change my experience on ROBLOX forever, in a good way. I met a Ro-Wrestler named Bobslave at Captain's WWE 2K15, I was advertising for my free-modeled place at the time "WWE 2K16". He followed me there and he liked it a lot. He was actually the 3rd member alongside my brother (Undead_Cobra/AdmiralCobraRecon) He was private-messaging me ideas for the game, for the morphs. Since 2K16 was not a group or "federation" yet. It was a game based off of a ring, morph rooms, free to play game without any groups. It started becoming popular. 2K16's first Pay-Per-View was the 2015 Royal Rumble PPV. Which saw a uprising star Ninjaobe win the Royal Rumble in the main-event, Ominous capture the WWE Title in a Battle Royal and much more. However at this time.. Bobslave was no longer active/associated with 2K16.. February 2015, WWE 2K16 was no longer a free to play game but now a "federation", WWE 2K16 The Official Group™ was made. By the first week we had 20 members. WWE 2K16's 2nd PPV was WWE 2K16 FastLane which saw Ominous retain the WWE Title, Cyclus capture the Intercontinental title. For the World Heavyweight Championship though.. In earlier February, WWE 2K16 saw the debut of Explicit Ambrose which on his first night on a SmackDown show, Ace Reigns challenged anyone for his title on the line, Explicit got the victory and captured his first reign as WHC. Explicit retained at Fastlane.. WWE 2K16 was approaching their very first WrestleMania Pay-Per-View. (WM 1/31) At 2K16 WrestleMania 1, A huge match was booked as Ace Reign's career was on the line Versus Explicit Ambrose's title on the line, A very intense match. However AR picked up the victory and his second title reign as WHC.. Ominous would retain in the main-event of WWE 2K16 WM 1 against TheHardcoreIconGod. In April though.. WWE 2K16 held no PPV events as a mini-break, AceCraig was very inactive at hosting at the time. But on April 25th, Ominous was stripped of the title due to inactivity only to win it back 5 days later in a FCA, His reign lasted 65 days, which at the time was the longest WWE Title reign in the federation. Ominous re-captured it becoming a 2nd time WWE Champion..on April 30th 2015, The Hall of Famer, Bobslave returned to challenge Cyclus for the IC Title in a Hell in a Cell match-type but there was a catch.. Bobslave had to get through The Visual Icon XISavageIX, EXP Ambrose, and Ace Reigns himself to get that match.. Bobslave wiped all 3 opponents out, thus far earning his IC Title shot.. Bobslave de-throned Cyclus' Intercontinental Title reign at 95 days, which stood as the Longest IC Title reign in history. Despite Cy's efforts, Cyclus slowly vanished into the shadows of inactivity after that loss. WOWDood, WWE 2K16's official and best commentator was there to commentate for that spectacular show. WWE 2K16 Money in the Bank 2015 Controversy: June 2015, Bobslave had dropped the IC Title after winning it a 2nd time from Cyclus in April. He held the IC Title for 45 days before dropping it at WWE 2K16's first ever Money in the Bank 2015 Pay-Per-View. He dropped the IC Title for a chance to compete in a WWE Title N1C Triple Threat where he faced Shadow1500, KevinRockerOTR and beat both of them in the same night.. Before the WWE Title match took place though, Cyclus would return to compete against Ray,Explicit,Savage and several other competitors for the WWE Title MITB. Explicit had won, however.. The crowd turned against the hero himself, Explicit. He was boo'ed out of the arena, A riot erupted. One or three people disagreeing would of been okay but the whole server was against it. The match was re-done, Savage had won the briefcase. Bobslave was in a match VS Damon at the time, however.. The CEO Ace had took matters to his own hands, with a baseball and purposefully screwed Bobslave out of the match. After the events of that PPV; realizing his mistake, The Pay-Per-View was re-done the next day, Which saw Bobslave beat Ominous for his first ever WWE Title Reign. WWE 2K16 Backlash 2015: WWE 2K16's July Pay-Per-View was announced, The first ever WWE 2K16 Backlash PPV. The main event was set. Ominous was using his rematch-clause for the WWE Title, The Visual Icon was taking on Ace Reigns in the first ever 3 Stages of Hell match, It was Ominous' Team VS Bobslave's Team. If had Ominous' Team won the match, The captain (OminousXI) would be crowned WWE Champion and the rest of team members getting title shots at their choosing. The Visual Icon had defeated Ace Reigns in the 3 Stages of Hell match. Ace Reigns would defeat The Visual Icon the next night, If he had lost that 1 Versus 1, He'd face Ace Reigns at WWE 2K16 SummerSlam in a career match; Savage lost. Bobslave retained at Backlash successfully defending against former WWE Champion Ominous. After picking up the victory over Ace earlier in the night, The Visual Icon cashed in his Money in the Bank Briefcase and lost. Two title defenses retained in one night. WWE 2K16 SummerSlam 2015: WWE 2K16's first ever SummerSlam 2015 Pay-Per-View saw the debut of the Elimination Chamber Title, which Andybad1 won. Ace Reigns took on The Visual Icon in a career-defying match which Ace 3-2'ed XISavageIX.. His career was over.. for now. The Main-Event of WWE 2K16 SummerSlam '15 saw Damon Rollins take on the reigning, defending WWE Champion.. The Slaving Grace, Bobslave.. On day #71 of his reign.. His reign was in jeopardy, big time. Damon would go on to beat Bobslave in the WWE Title match.. ending the longest WWE Title reign in 2K16 history, earning his first title reign. But.. A week later, A WWE Title N1C needed to be crowned.. A tournament was held. The current United States Champion at the time, The Iron Knight entered the tourney.. He would end up winning the tournament and facing Damon Rollins a week later. The Iron Knight successfully beat Damon in a One Versus One with the WWE Title on the line, Although Damon did lag.. The Iron Knight started his first reign as WWE Champion and unified the US and WWE Title combined. A month later, A statue was revealed for The Iron Knight. WWE 2K16 Night of Champions was on the horizon in September, The Main Event was set. The World Heavyweight Champion ZackKyder VS The WWE Champion Iron Knight VS ChikenMelon VS Bobslave. WWE 2K16 Night of Champions 2015: 2K16 NoC had came, The WWE and WHC championships were being unified for the very first time in 2K16 history. ChikenMelon did not show up. It turned into a Triple Threat. ZackKyder VS Bobslave VS Admiral. Zack almost eliminated the Iron Knight but Bobslave teamed on ZackKyder, thus saving The Iron Knight for last, Bobslave would capture his 2nd WWE title reign. WWE 2K16 Hell in a Cell 2015: * The Next Generation Wrestlers, The future has arrived. WWE 2K16 HIAC 2015 PPV took place October 11th 2015. Damon Balor was set to return and issue his Rematch Clause for the WWE Championship, against Bobslave in a Three Stages of Hell match. After Fluffy had lost to Damon earlier that month. Blueknife was defending the NXT Title against Stagga, Andy was defending the Intercontinental Title against a new-comer Velotrox, Ace was defending the United States Title against xBossReymundo in a Ladder match, Josephdog was training and rising through the ranks of WWE 2K16. Stagga beat Blueknife for the NXT Title, Andybad lost to Velotrox with the Intercontinental Championship on the line.. It would begin Day #1 of a historic reign, legendary career in WWE 2K16. Later that night, Ominous and Velotrox captured the Tag Team Championships. Bobslave would come close to retaining against Damon Balor in the Main-Event of WWE 2K16 Hell in a Cell but.. Damon Balor ruled superior once more dethroning Bobslave as WWE Champion to capture his 2nd reign. Bobslave began questioning his time, his career in WWE 2K16.. Bobslave went into semi-retirement and became Vice President of WWE 2K16 and SmackDown General Manager Bobby Long. WWE 2K16 Survivor Series 2015 / The Rise of the New Era: In November 2015, WWE 2K16 saw the debut of CmZak; An old friend of Ace's in WWR owned by XISavageIX, they grew together in Ro-Wrestling by that federation. A new rookie under training of Bobslave, FearTheSpear also debuted in WWE 2K16 that month; Losing to the Chief Executive Officer 3-2. and beating the US Champion Instability for the United States Championship on his first day 5-0. Fear began his 1st reign as US Champion. CmZak and Fear would later capture the Tag Team Titles together at Survivor Series 2015. WWE 2K16 Survivor Series 2015 also marked One Year for Bobslave and WWE 2K16 federation as a whole. Faith Rollins debuted that day, facing Damon Balor for the WWE Championship in the Main-Event which was a 5 star match. Damon still successfully retained though. Malachi earned the WWE Championship N1C for TLC against Damon however, He was suspended and would not return until next year after getting fired; He would go on to win the Penny Championship, the first ever to hold it. WWE 2K16 Tables, Ladders, Chairs 2015 / Slammy Awards 2015: On December 13th, Damon Balor was walking in Boston, TD Garden on his 64th day as WWE Champion, just 7 days away from breaking the record of Bobslave's 71 day reign as WWE Champion. Damon was up against KilluaPunk in a ladder match, Vel was defending his IC Title. Fear was defending his US Title. Stagga was defending his NXT Title. CmZak and Fear were defending their TT titles against a returning Bobslave and Velotrox. Vel, Fear, Stagga, retained. Bobslave and Velotrox captured their first ever TT Titles reign together as a team. Earlier that month.. Bobslave had won the WWE Title Briefcase MITB at a show..KilluaPunk had de-throned Damon's long reign as WWE Champion, successfully grabbing the title. However, Damon used his RC and beat Killua.. Bobslave cashed in and laid down for Bobslave, thus Bob earning his 3rd WWE Title Reign. Killua cashed in his RC that same night, and beat Bobslave which confirmation by the CEO himself, that match was rigged and was the final rigged match in 2K16. ChikenMelon would win the Silver Heavyweight Championship in a FCA. | The Slammy Awards were also hosted later that month. For Superstar of The Year award.. Bobslave won by 58 votes to Damon's 50 votes. For Match of the Year award..Bobslave VS Damon SummerSlam 2015 won by 17 votes to Fear VS Instability US Title RAW 4. For Uprising Star of the Year award.. CMZak won by 50 votes to Fear's 36 votes. For Best Drink of the Year award.. Bob's Cola won by 27 votes to Ace's Diet Mountain Dew 9. For Diva of the Year Award.. Frostbae won by 16 votes to Rarehayley's 8 votes. For Best Reign of the Year award.. Cyclus won by 14 votes to Chiken's 8 votes. For Insult of the Year award.. Sadjohncena won by 18 votes to Instablitiy's 8 votes. For Worst Moment of the Year award.. Malachic's constant threatening won by 10 votes. WWE 2K16 Royal Rumble 2016 / The New Era Continues: WWE 2K16 finally did it. WWE 2K16 reached 1 year, and reached it's 2nd Royal Rumble PPV which was 2K16's first ever PPV in total last year. The WWE Title and WHC Title have been de-unified once more.. KilluaPunk was defending his WWE Title against Ominous and Damon in the Main-Event of the Royal Rumble 2016. The 40 Man Royal Rumble to decide who faces either the WWE Champion or WHC Champion at WWE 2K16 WrestleMania 2 / 32 was being held. iiSamiCallihanii was taking on Velotrox for the IC Title, Fear was defending the US Title. A World Heavyweight Champion was being crowned in a tourney. Velotrox retained against iiSamiCallihanii in his IC Title defense, and on his 101th day as Intercontinental Champion.. Velotrox dropped his IC Title to go for bigger things. Fear retained his US Title, but however dropped it to compete in the World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Gtfobrah would go on to win the 40 man Royal Rumble to face whichever title he chooses at WrestleMania, but however.. It was revealed.. Gtfobrah would have to defend his Royal Rumble spot in a server Falls Count Anywhere match at 2K16's next PPV.. WWE 2K16 No Way Out '16. Fear won his first ever WHC reign. Killua and Damon did not show up. Ominous demanded to be crowned WWE Champion for a 3rd time since neither competitors showed up. But the Chief Executive Officer had other plans. Ominous would face CmZak in the Main-Event of the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship, But there was a catch.. If CM failed to win that match and didn't walk out of The Royal Rumble Arena as WWE Champion, his career was over. He would be fired. CMZak beat Ominous to capture his first ever reign as WWE Champion. The New Era was truly beginning and arrived. With the underdog, CmZak as it's leader. WWE 2K16 No Way Out 2016 / The Road to WrestleMania 2: In February 2016, Killua issued a rematch clause for the WWE Title since he did not show up at the Royal Rumble PPV. Killua ended up taking the WWE Title once more, beating CMZak. It was revealed, KilluaPunk would defend that WWE Championship in the final and last Elimination Chamber Match on February 14th 2016 against 5 other opponents including the debut of Rudy Balor in 2K16. Also with the Royal Rumble spot being defended on that day. Fear would take on Black in his first WHC Title defense. Black would defeat Fear for the WHC Title, however Fear re-gained it back the same night beating Black again. x2 WHC Fear. Shad Rollins would take on DeltaReigns in a three stages of hell to decide who face's xBossReymundo the United States Champion at WrestleMania. Shadow would win that match, but Delta tried screwing Shadow out of that match and nearly did. it was set. The Architect VS The Italian Superman US Title WrestleMania 2. KilluaPunk would walk into the Chamber with the WWE Title, but did not walk out with the championship. BrutalDamon would win the WWE Championship for the 4th time at No Way Out 2016 in the Elimination Chamber. Gtfobrah would lose his Royal Rumble spot to Bobslave in the Servers Falls Count Anywhere. The Forsaken Leader had picked up a victory, If you're wondering what champion he went after.. Just look at who won the WWE Title at No Way Out and you'll know. The stones were placed. BeginingFears VS Velotrox World Heavyweight Championship Hell in a Cell, Joseph VS Jaden Hardcore Championship, Shadow VS xBoss US Championship, Qiun VS FzZiggler IC Championship, CMZak VS ??? SH Championship, DeltaReigns VS The Visual Icon; The Final Battle. Bobslave VS BrutalDamon WWE Championship The Final Chapter. WWE 2K16 WrestleMania 2 2016 / The End of a Chapter: March 6th 2016. is still being hailed as the greatest WrestleMania in 2K16 History, surpassing WM 1 by a long shot. Jaden would defend against Joseph, Joseph took the Hardcore Title from Jaden, earning his first ever title in 2K16. CmZak would drop the Silver Heavyweight Championship. xJayden Ramsey would beat FzZiggler for the Intercontinental Championship, Shadow cut a promo on BossReymundo not being there. BossReymundo would later show up and defend the US Title two times that night. Andy retained against iiExige for the World Light Heavyweight Championship. Fear beat The Longest IC Reign Holder, The Virtual Vortex Vel 5-3 for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Hell in a Cell match, DeltaReigns 3-0'ed The Visual Icon ending their rivalry for good. BrutalDamon got the last laugh, The final victory in their war against Bobslave and retained the WWE Championship in the Main-Event of WrestleMania.. Bobslave had been preparing for that match.. Only to lose once more. Bobslave was in a downwards spiral wreck. While Bobslave was sitting on the floor over that loss. CmZak had a rematch clause for the WWE Title. but Damon had a RC for the WHC title as well. Damon would beat Fear only to lose to Fear in the same night. CMZak cashed in his Rematch Clause. Damon was in the lead. 2-1; CMZak would however make a small comeback.. 2-2.. This was the biggest stage of WWE 2K16.. The Grandest Stage of Them All.. At the Showcase of the Immortals.. CMZak 3-2'ed BrutalDamon for the WWE Championship. The confetti fell, The pyros hit. CMZak captured his 2nd WWE Title reign. The New Era's Leader was leading this era, A chapter was put to rest. A era was started. 3.6.16. WWE 2K16 Bragging Rights / Vengeance 2016: Bobslave, the man who thought he could do it. The guy who everyone thought he was walking out of WrestleMania WWE Champion.. was an emotional wreck. The RAW after WrestleMania, Velotrox retired. Bobslave turned against the WWE Champion CMZak; after CmZak had lost 2 matches on RAW as the WWE Champion. Fear would lose the WHC Title to Rudy Balor in a one on one at a SmackDown show, x4 WHC Fear. Later in April, Bobslave would 5-0 CMZak for the WWE Title, capturing his 4th WWE Title reign. At Bragging Rights, CMZak would of took on Bobslave again. Bobslave didn't show up. The WWE Title was stripped away from the Slaving Grace. It was CMZak VS a returning Velotrox and former Silver Heavyweight Champion MattCrane for the WWE Championship. Vel The Vortex would capture his first world title in WWE 2K16 successfully beating Matt and CM in a Triple Threat. The New Era was just getting started. Later in April, WWE 2K16 Vengeance took place which saw the announcement of the WWE Title being defended in a Royal Rumble at WWE 2K16 Payback. Fear did not show up for his RC against Rudy Balor.. The Main Event was decided.. The WWE Champion VS The WHC Champion Non-Title match which Vel 5-2'ed Rudy Balor and successfully beat him. WWE 2K16 Payback 2016 / Rest of May '16: Just days before 2K16 Payback.. Velotrox walked out.. in his own words.. He quit. It was boring.. A new WWE Champion was to be crowned.. WWE 2K16 Payback PPV was among the greatest PPV's in 2K16 history as well. BrutalDamon returned to 3-0 Andrewplayer for the World Light Heavyweight Championship. CMZak ended the career of DeltaReigns in an Ambulance Career Match 3-2. Fear successfully defended his WHC Title. iiMack captured the IC Title in a ladder match defeating Qiun Ambrose. The largest Royal Rumble in WWE 2K16 began. Kevin Dart made his in-ring debut.. The Slaving Grace's son.. Bobslave would capture his 5th WWE Title reign. The RAW after Payback, L00 Punk re-captured the IC Title; Becoming x3 IC Champion; Milamber would beat Fear for the WHC only for Fear to re-claim it later. It was near the end of May 2016, Where the Chief Executive Officer dropped a huge announcement regarding the future of WWE 2K16. WWE 2K16 would be going on a very long hiatus with some minor return weeks here and there, including WWE 2K16's 2nd Annual SummerSlam Pay-Per-View. June 11th would be WWE 2K16's 2nd MITB PPV. June 14th, WWE 2K16 would be going on vacation. WWE 2K16 Money in the Bank 2016 / Hiatus: In early june, iiExige would beat Bobslave in an Over the Top Battle Royal match for the WWE Title however.. Bobslave cashed in his RC the same night, 5-0'ing iiExige to gather his 6th reign as WWE Champion. On June 11th 2016, WWE 2K16 was hosting the 2nd ever Money in the Bank PPV for their federation. The Flawless Girl Squad McCool would 3-2 the current Intercontinental Champion, xxxSilentMurderer; Becoming the first ever Women's Intercontinental Champion. Damon 3-0'ed TurkoX for the WLHC Title after MITB on June 14th. iiSamiCallihanii would capture the Silver Heavyweight Championship MITB Briefcase. KingSherman/xxJay climbs the ladder and wins the World Heavyweight Championship MITB Briefcase, FrostedLizzie beats BabyyLexi for the SH Title but Reymundo issues his Rematch Clause and beats Lizze. Qiun Ambrose takes the WWE Championship MITB Briefcase, xBossReymundo announces his in-ring retirement from WWE 2K16 thus making the SH Championship vacant, Since Lizzie has a RC and there is no champion.. She auto-becomes Silver Heavyweight Champion x2. Frost_Bae retains her Women's Championship against Crie Bella, DeltaReigns 3-1's AN Styles for his career, ultimately shutting that cocky wrestler up; Fear enters the first ever improved Elimination Chamber match since February 14th 2016, with 5 other competitors. Fear gets eliminated at the Final 3, iiExige takes his 2nd reign as World Heavyweight Champion.. Fear cashes in his RC only to 3-2 iiExige, taking back the WHC; x7. Bobslave demands the CEO to send out a women's superstar, Delta sends out Lizzie and Kevin Dart lays down for FrostedLizzie, Lizzie captures her first ever WWE Title reign and the Only Women's Superstar to hold the WWE Title in history, however. Bobslave cashes in his RC to gain his x7 Title reign as WWE Champion. The RAW after MITB, iiSamiCallihan cashed his SH Briefcase on Lizzie after her Tag Team match, becoming the new Silver Heavyweight Champion and the 4th person to cash-in successfully. * It was announced, WWE 2K16 will come back July 17th 2016 for One Week only to host shows all that week, plus a World Heavyweight Title N1C Tourney that features 18 men and soon a WWE Title N1C Tournament. * WWE 2K16 will return again on August 7th 2016 for another week and WWE 2K16 SummerSlam before it's huge long break until January 2017 and it's final 3 Pay-Per-Views before the end. =